1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of telecommunications, and more specifically, to the self-testing of a customer services terminal (CST) and to the loop testing of telephone lines that are connected to the CST.
2. Description of the Related Art
Telecommunications CSTs, also known as integrated access devices (IADs), are generally known.
However, the need remains in the art for a user friendly and web-based method and apparatus that facilitates testing both a CST and the telephone lines that are connected thereto while the CST is installed at a home or a small business to provide telecommunications services to telephone handsets and/or data terminals such as personal computers (PCs).